Ninja Wizards
by darkdranzer
Summary: Hokage gets invited to Hogwarts. But it appears that Voldemort dicovered about the madagoes and he wants them. If he thinks he can get them that easy, then he's in for some trouble. R&Rshould i discontinue this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Hokage gets invited to Hogwarts. But it appears that Voldemort dicovered about the madagoes and he wants them. If he thinks he can get them that easy, then he's in for some trouble.

One not quite so peaceful day in Japan, five owls came out of the blue and dropped a letter in front of five teens. They picked up the letter and read them. It was an invitation to Hogwarts School for witches and wizards. "What the heck!", exclained Recca," What kind of joke is this!"

"It's not a joke Recca.", said Kagero," The school does exsist although you would normally get them at age 11."

They decide to go. When they got to London(plane tickets were there), they found the leaky cauldron and Tom showed them Daigon Alley. They got their school suppies and other stuff. No one wanted to get an animal.The next day, they went on the train for Hogwarts. after a few minutes, the door to there compartment opened and Harry, Ron and, Hermione was there.

"Ummm. Can we sit here?"

"Sure.", said Yanagi," My name's Sakoshita Yanagi. These are my friends."

"I'm Hanabishi Recca."

"Kirisawa Fuuko."

"Ishiyama Domon."

"Mikagami Tokiya."

"Nice to meet you all.", said Hermione,"My name's Hermione Granger and these are my two friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

" We're transfer student.", said Yanagi," Could you tell us about Hogwarts?"

"Sure!", replied Hermione.

She started rambling on and on about Hogwarts. Time passed and they changed into there uniforms before the got off the train.

" Umm, excuse me but why do you starve your horses? They're so bony!", exclaimed Yanagi.

"They're suppose to be that way.", said Hermione, "Who did you see die because you can only see them if you seen death."

Tokiya just ignored her." Um, we rather not talk about it", Recca said.

"Oh. That's ok. We understand.", said Hermione thinking that they lost a dear friend of theres or someone very close. (Boy is she wrong. LOL) They went in and all the first years got sorted. Then Dumbledore said," And this year, we have several new transfer from Japan going into sixth year."

"Hanabishi, Recca!"

GRYFFINDER!

"Kirisawa, Fuuko!"

GRYFFINDER!

"Ishiyama, Domon!"

GRYFFINDER!

"Mikagami, Tokiya!"

GRYFFINDER!

"Sakoshita, Yanagi!"

GRYFFINDER!

"Now let's eat!", said Dumbledore.

The food appeared and everyone started to eat. After dinner, they went off to there dorms and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, they went down to breakfast where they got there scedule. They all got the same schedule. First was DADA. The new teacher was... Proffesser Konel( just typing randomly.). He decided to start the year with dementors.

"Okay! Who here can summon a patronus?", he asked.

Harry raised his hand.

" That's all? Only one?", he asked," Well then, by the end of the year, if you all can't summon a patronus then someone may have the pleasure of shooting me. No really. I mean it Ms. Granger."

The class was staring at him as if he was crazy. Then Malfoy sneered, " Fine. I'll shoot you."

"Very good. Now that that matter is settled, on with the lesson. Okay, you say ' Expecto Patronus' and think of something happy. Everyone got that? Good. Now, your homework will be to think of several happy things because one might not work. Every got that? Good. Class dissmised.", he said.

Just then, the bell rang. They went out. Next, they had Care of Magical Creatures where they were going to learn about some kind of creature.( i dunno what to do so don't complain). Next, they had Divination in which, by the end of the class, they were all wishing they had taken Ancient Runes with Tokiya and Yanagi( Recca didn't sign up for that even thought Yanagi was there is because he didn't think that sounded intersting and it's not like she's going to be alone). After that, they had Transfiguration in which they were learning how to transform a flower into a bouquet of flowers.( i have a lack of imagination right now). Hermione, Tokiya, and Yanagi were the only ones who got it by the end of the lesson. Domon managed to get it to change into another flower and Fuuko made it fly 'round the room. Recca just failed horriblyand didn't accomplish anything butestsablish the fact that the sucked at Transfiguration. Then they had lunch. After that, they went to Potions. They were making a enlarging potion. He tried to wreck Harry's potion but since Hermione was the one working with him, they managed to fix it. Then they had Charms. After that, they did their homework and had dinner afterwards,and then they went to bed.

A/N: Well... do you like it? I hope so. Please review and be honest: (


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, they had potions first. Snape yet again failed to wreck Harry's potion. After that, they went outside to learn how to fly a broomstick.

"Say up.", said Madame Hooch.

" UP!"

The brooms went up.

"Now sit on the broom and when I say 'up', you fky up. Everyone got it?", she asked.

They nodded. She said up. They flew up. After flying lessons, they has History of Magics. Almost everyone fell alseep except for Hermione, Yanagi and, Tokiya. Yanagi found that class interesting. After that, they had Care of Magical Creatures. They were doing the same creature as yesterday. Blah Blah Blah. Classes came and the days went by. Soon it was Halloween which they didn't know about until Herimone asked Yanagi what he planned to be on Halloween.

"What's Halloween?", she asked.

Hermione was suprised but answered anyway. So then, they were all wondering what to be for theHalloween Ball. Recca decided on a ninja. Yanagi was a Japanese schoolgirl.( laugh ) Fuuko was a kunoichi. ( female ninja for all who doesn't know ) Domon was a punk... well, he dressed as one.( O O isn't he one?) As for Tokiya, well lets just say he ddn't dress up as anything. Harry was taking Hermione to the Ball. Recca was taking Yanagi. Domon was taking Fuuko. And as for Mi- Chan, he was taking no one even though a lot of pretty girls had asked him out. Even more days passed and finally it was Christmas. A lot of people had went home. So, when they woke up Christmas morning, they had a stack of presents from their friend at Hogwarts. Tokiya's was the highest cause his fans gave him love notes and presents.

"What the heck is with the presents!", exclaimed Recca.

" How would i know!", snapped Tokiya.

"It's Christmas!", said Harry," Didn't you know?"

" What's Christmas?", asked Fuuko.

"Can you please tell us?", asked Yanagi.

" Riiiiiiightttttttt.", said Harry," I forgot Japan wasn't a Christian country. Ok, Christmas is a Christian holiday. It celebrated the birth of Christ, our god. On Christmas, we give gifts to our friends and family. Christmas is about giving to others."

" Awwww man.", whined Domon and Recca," Why couldn't we have known sooner! Then i would have gotten hime princess ( my dear Fuuko) something!"

" No it's ok Recca- kun.( Shut up you big idiot) parentisese is Fuuko talking.

They opened up a their presents. Since, they ( Harry, Ron, and Hermione) didn't know what they wanted, they just got them all candy. And Christmas passed without much trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort had just found out about the madagoes and obviously, he wants them so he can kill Hary for sure this time. So he sent a bunch of death eaters around the world to look for the elemental weapons.

A/N: Thanks for pointing out the spelling errors. Those will be fixed. And thanks for reveiwing. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
